Love Hurts In Different Ways
by CoffeeShopLoner
Summary: NaruHina story. Just testing the waters with this one. Naruto finally realizes how great Hinata is, and gives up the chase for Sakura. It's now a little too late for Sakura to open her eyes and notice the great thing she passed up. Rated T for safe-T
1. 1

-Naruto-

My hands were cold. The rain poured down my back, into my hair, my eyes. I had to reach her before it was too late. Sakura ran beside me, worry written on her face too. As fast as we travelled, it seemed like the cave was still so far away, and getting farther. I growled as I thought of her alone, the fire probably dying, her body shivering in the cold darkness of night, the wetness of rain clouding her tears. I tried to speed up, slowing only slightly when Sakura said she couldn't keep up. I almost didn't care. I wouldn't lose her because I ran too slowly.

-Sakura-

I panted heavily, trying to run faster to keep up with Naruto. His mind was clouded with fear. I could tell from the urgency of his movements. As much as I cared for her, I couldn't help feeling a bit jealous.

I know it was wrong of me, but it wasn't fair. Sasuke never cared that much about me, and here Naruto was, barely dodging trees in his hurry to get to Hinata. My heart felt a twinge of pain as I thought of Sasuke. His abandoning the village, and ultimately, me, still burned. I wiped at the tears in my eyes, watching Naruto. I instantly felt regret.

He used to feel that way about me, always trying to make me smile, always being my friend when I was feeling depressed. I wish I had never pushed him away, because now I can't have him. It was finally too late, and it was all my fault for not seeing him as the great guy he was. Why did I always have to be so stupid?

-Naruto-

I finally saw the mouth of the cave, facing the river flowing from the waterfall. I leaped into the air quickly. I barely landed before I started running again. From this distance, I could just see the low fire, flickering menacingly and casting long shadows on the walls of the cave. I tried to walk quickly to the entrance, afraid of startling her. She was laying on the sleeping bag, breathing heavily. Hatred burned at the thought of the rogue shinobi that did this to her. I approached her slowly, calling her name.

"Hinata? Hey, I'm back. I've got the medicine. You'll be okay now." She didn't respond; she had taken off her jacket and was sweating. Strands of her long hair were glued to her face. I knelt by her side, feeling her cheek; it burned my hand before I even touched her. The black taste of pure fury scratched at my throat, fighting to get a growl out. I wouldn't let it this time. I was not going to let my demons control me anymore. Hinata's stirring form brought me back to reality.

"Unh? Naruto?" Her eyes were still closed, but her hand reached out weakly. I grasped it in both of mine, kissing it softly. "Yeah, I'm here. Don't worry, I won't leave you."

"Naruto, were you here before?" Her question confused me. "No, why? When?"

"I heard someone moving around earlier. I thought it was you coming back for supplies. You wouldn't answer me though." She was so tired from sickness she didn't even notice when my body locked up and my teeth clicked together, welding my jaw shut.

"Oh yeah, that was me back then. I forgot some stuff. Sorry I didn't say anything; I was in a hurry." I reassured her by brushing my lips across her forehead. Sakura came in behind me.

"How's Hinata?" Sakura looked around the cave, a disturbed look on her face. Her senses must have been sharper than mine.

"She's not doing too well. I have the medicine, but I'm no medic ninja. You'll have to do this." I wouldn't let go of her hand as Sakura kneeled down next to me. Before, having her this close would have made my head spin out of control. Now it seems like she's my sister.

I used to chase her around all the time, wanting to be close to her, to have her look at me the same way she looked at... him. Back then, she couldn't even see me. Everything was always about him, for him, with him. It used to make me so angry, feeling left out when she tried to sit close to him. Now it doesn't bother me at all.

Ever since I started noticing Hinata, things have been different. She was always nervous and red-faced around me, but I never paid attention. Now I couldn't stay away from her. I finally realized just how perfect she was for me.

-Sakura-

When I ran in and saw Naruto on the floor next to her, I almost couldn't take it. I tried really hard to put a normal face on, fighting the tears threatening to fall. I had to look away to regain composure. I focused on my medic training, blocking everything else out. Still, I was unable to resist getting close to him. He shifted his weight onto another leg, bringing him closer to me. I pretended to study my scorched hand, resting on Hinata's forehead. I was so close I could smell his woodsy scent. He smelled of rain and leaves. It clouded my thoughts. As much as I didn't want to, I had to get him to move so I could do my work right.

"Naruto, you're going to have to move. I can't work like this. It's too cramped. Go clean up around here, and build up the fire; not too much though. She's still burning." I almost didn't know what I was saying, I was in such a hurry to get him to move away. He didn't seem suspicious of me though, he just got up and did as he was told. I focused on grinding the medicines.

"Here, Naruto, put this on her forehead; it should bring her fever down. She'll be okay. The poison from the needle will wear off soon." I stood up and walked to the cave entrance. Naruto didn't look once at my face, he just focused solely on her. I sighed as I watched the rain fall outside. It's smell was relaxing. The river coursed a little stronger than before, swollen from the excess water it recieved.

XXxx

AN: Just putting little indicators of POV change lol. I should've just done it earlier, but I was lazy.


	2. 2

----Want Isn't Enough----

--sakura--

I ran my hands through my pink hair, looking off into the distance as I tried not to think about them in there together. A bitter smile crossed my lips. I was a glutton for pain. The sound of Naruto's approach brought me back to reality.

"Has she cooled down any?" I asked.

Naruto nodded. "She's asleep again. Thank you, Sakura. You're a great friend."

I closed my eyes at that thought. _I want to be more than just friends._ "Same for you Naruto. You're a great person all around. Hinata's lucky to have you."

He cocked his head at that, watching the rain fall.

"No, I'm lucky to have her. She's been good to me. I... I think I love her, Sakura."

I froze up, a sick feeling washing over me. Burning jealousy. I knew it was so wrong for me to feel this way, but I just couldn't help it. It took all of my self-control to keep from speaking. I focused on counting the leaves on the trees instead. One.. Two... Six...

"Sakura? Are you okay?" He seemed to sense something. I faked my best smile and looked in his direction. "Of course. Just a little worried about Hinata is all."

He growled, his bright blue eyes darkening. "I want to find the one that did that, and make them pay. She should've stayed in the village. I could've done this mission alone." Naruto kicked the ground, sending a shower of rocks and mud into the river.

I sighed and put my arm on his shoulder. "Don't worry too much right now, Naruto. At least she's okay."

--hinata--

I heard people talking somewhere nearby. My head pounded just to think, and my body burned with a dull heat. I rolled over, opening my eyes.

Naruto stood at the mouth of the cave with Sakura. They seemed to be talking, Sakura's hand on his shoulder. My eyes narrowed at noticing that.

I could see the way she looked at him, though he didn't notice it. She was in love with him.

Sitting up, I pulled the towel from my forehead, scented with herbal medicines. She was an amazing medic nin, no matter what. I tossed it by the fire to dry off.

Looking at Naruto, my heart warmed. He was everything I dreamed of and more.

His kind and care-free laughter, his loyal attitude, warm smile and golden hair, and his lovely blue eyes that I just drowned in every single time. He was perfect, and he was mine.

I glanced back at the other two. Their voices were somewhat raised. It seemed like they were having a heated conversation. I pretended to stare at the fire while listening.

--naruto--

"What are you saying, Sakura?" I crossed my arms.

She shrugged, not looking at me. "I just... I don't think she's fit for missions." My hands tightened on my arms at that. I frowned angrily at her.

"Hinata is strong, even though she doesn't look like it sometimes. You really shouldn't underestimate her."

"I don't think you should bring her on missions anymore. Seems like you just want her here because she's your girlfriend." I shook my head and looked at her. She stared at the ground. I just sighed and locked my hands behind my head.

"What point are you trying to make?"

Her hands were balled up tightly. "Naruto, I.. I... I was stupid back then. You were the best thing that ever happened to me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I kept chasing after Sasu-" I cut her off.

"Don't say his name around me, ever. He's dead to me."

--sakura--

"He's dead to me."

I saw the pain in his eyes. Saw the way his stance shifted to a more military position, locked and rigid. He mourned the loss of his best friend. I was sad that everyone else lost something too when Sasuke left.

"I'm sorry. Please, Naruto. I.. Give me another chance." My voice cracked. I cleared it quietly. Naruto's face tightened, a look of suffering clouding his rugged features.

"Sakura.... Don't. Don't do this."

--naruto--

My throat closed up. I didn't know what to think. Sakura tried to wipe away a couple of tears without me noticing.

"Naruto... I can be better than Hinata. You love me, don't you?" I couldn't believe she was doing this.

"Of course I do. But... Sakura, I'm sorry. I can't."

Sakura seemed about to continue, but then her eyes flickered to a spot behind me. I was about to turn when Hinata's head came to rest on my shoulder. She hugged me from behind.

"Hey, how're you feeling?" I smiled and turned around, shifting so that her arms were still around my midriff. I pushed a lock of hair off her face. She looked at Sakura before turning back to me.

"I'm feeling a little better now. Sakura is such a good medic. You?" She asked.

"I'm great now that you're okay." I responded. She leaned up and kissed me, her hands pressed on my chest.

--hinata--

Naruto's hands came up to the sides of my face, deepening the kiss. My arms encircled his neck, pushing my fingers through his hair. Stopping for a second to breathe, he grinned at me.

"Feeling affectionate babe?"

I patted his cheek and giggled. "I really missed you."

He chuckled, hugging me tight.

"I missed you too. Every second we weren't together." He whispered into my ear. I looked into his eyes, deep and innocent. He had seen the darkness of war, the pains of betrayal. He had been through so much, and yet he was still so pure.

I opened my mouth to speak, the earlier conversation stuck in my mind. He noticed the change in atmosphere. "What's wrong?"

"I... I heard you and Sakura." His face was blank. I sighed.

"You... Said you loved her." I turned my face downwards, staring at his shirt. He was silent for so long I had to look up. Naruto cleared his throat, a determined look in his face.

"Hinata, it's true that I love Sakura. But," he quickly said when my face fell, "But I don't love her like that anymore. Promise. She's like, my sister now. Besides..." He blushed and backed up a bit, pushing his fingers together the way I did when I was nervous.

"Besides.. I.. I-I-" He gulped. I put my hand on his shoulder. He looked at me and stopped stuttering.

"Hinata, I love you. More than anything."

I gasped. His eyes had no lie in them, no hidden meaning. My eyes misted over, a warm heat blooming in my chest. I hugged him and started crying.

He didn't know what to do. Thinking he did something wrong, he started apologizing.

"I'm sorry Hinata! I didn't know you didn't want-" I shook my head and cut him off with a kiss. Pulling back, I smiled through my tears. "I love you too, silly."

--sakura--

I ran away. There was no other way to put it. I couldn't stand there and watch them. I could see the love in their eyes. Tears stung my eyes again. I let them fall this time.

I couldn't even find myself angry at her for doing that in front of me. They were together, they had a right to do whatever they wanted. And it was not my place to feel envious.

A small smile formed when I thought of how easily I could've knocked her out, then a frown when I realized how horrible a thought that was. Jealousy did not suit me. I sighed and leaned against a tree, catching raindrops in my hand.

--------------

_"Sakura! Come watch me train! I learned this new jutsu and I bet it's cooler than anything Sasuke could do! I bet that I could beat him!" A blond-haired boy runs up to a girl. She sits on a bench, brushing her long pink hair carefully. She seems irritated with his presence._

_"No Naruto! I'm busy! Sasuke will be coming by soon, so just go away!" She rolls her eyes and continues brushing._

_The boy seems crestfallen. "But Sakura...." She loses her patience and puts the brush down. "You're so annoying, Naruto."_

_--_

_A gift is stuffed into orange pockets as a boy nervously walks into school one day. Garland and holly decorates the halls of the Ninja Academy. He walks down the corridor, staring out the windows to watch the villagers putting up lights. Sighing, he touches the little box._

_Doors slide open as children travel about, giving presents and holiday greetings. A shy, pale-eyed girl walks with her cousin and a scruffy-headed boy. She notices someone fidgeting about outside a room, his hands straying to his pocket and then his hair._

_"Hey Naruto, what are you doing?" one from her group questions. It's the hooded one with triangle markings. He smiles, baring his sharp canines._

_The blond boy looks up, blushing. He takes slight notice of the three. The girl blushes as well, but it goes unnoticed by him. Only her cousin gives her a questioning look._

_"It's nothing Kiba." he smiles to reassure everyone. Kiba chuckles._

_"Sure it's not. You're all hot for Sakura, aren't you? What are you giving her for this time of year?" He raises his eyebrows and grins devishly._

_"N-No! Maybe! It's none of your business, man!" The two boys laugh._

_They walk off, leaving the boy. A nervous girl feels the present in her pocket._

_--_

_He sits and stares at the ground, his head in his hands. The pain in his chest won't stop. He goes over the events in his mind._

_"Naruto, you're so annoying! I'd never love you! Sasuke is the only one for me, so just leave me alone!" The girl screams at him, pushing him away. He's so shocked he can't feel the pain. Yet._

_She runs off to go see him, oblivious to what she just did. Lost in her ignorance._

_The next day, he finds out that her precious Sasuke left. He turned his back on everything that was supposed to be important. And she came to him. She came and begged._

_With no shame, Sakura begged for him to bring her love back. Bring back Sasuke, who threw away his village, his friends, his honor. But he couldn't say no. Naruto couldn't stop himself from smiling for her, and making a fool's promise._

_"I'll bring him back, Sakura, believe it! I'll drag him back here, and then... And then you'll smile again, right?" He looks away, fighting tears. He hadn't cried like this in a long time. She hugs him tightly, with no clue that he was crying._

_"Thank you, Naruto! Please, bring back my Sasuke!"_

_"I promise, even if I die, that you'll have him back." No matter what it cost him. Because, when you loved someone, there were no boundaries._

----Two Years After, Still Not Tomorrow's Better Day----

Sunlight fell through the slits in the blinds, streaming across a girl's face. Her eyes are covered by her pink hair. Outside, the sounds of children running and playing fill the air. She rolls over, uncomfortable with the sun. Tears fall down her face. A dog sleeps soundly in the corner, it's ears moving, still listening. His leg kicks from a dream.

By the river, a man with blond hair and glorious blue eyes fishes with his friend, a man with triangles on his face. They laugh as the kids try to show off their ninjutsu. The blond one rolls up his pant legs and wades into the middle of the river. He puts on a show for them, inviting his friend in and challenging him to a mock fight. A huge dog with the same triangle marks lazes about, watching as one of the rods is pulled against a rock.

Joyous laughter travels down the stream.

A pale-eyed woman with a gentle disposition watches someone with rather thick eyebrows train. He tells her about the positions of the sun and stars as he pounds away at wooden targets. She smiles and mentions someone's name. He stops and blushes. Eager to hide it, he intensifies his training efforts. A butterfly floats in the sunlight.

--sakura--

A bee buzzed nearby as I pulled weeds from my garden. Hachiko sniffed at a snail inquisitively. His bark made me turn.

"Hachi, what are you doing?" He came to my side and sat down, staring at the wooden gate. I scratched behind his ears adoringly. His old-man look brought a smile to my lips.

I found the akita one day years ago after a mission. He just followed me home. The dog would not beg nor would it leave. He sat and waited for my approval. When I left to go on other missions, he followed. He fought by my side and protected me. Finally, I gave in. And it's been fantastic since.

The gate creaked open and a man walked in. His bushy eyebrows were pushed together. I wiped my forehead and sat up. He didn't say anything, and I didn't push him to. We waited in silence for several minutes before Hachiko barked softly. Rock Lee jumped and stuttered.

"H-Hi Sakura. How're y-you today?"

"I'm good, Lee. What brings you by?" He dug his toe into the dirt, seemingly nervous. I tilted my head curiously.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing.. And.. And..."

"And...?" I prodded. Hachiko looked at me before yawning and walking off to lay under the tree, his eyes on Lee.

"Well, we're all having a get-together later. Would you like to come? There will be food there!"

"Whose place is it at?" I pulled at some more annoying grasses. He cleared his throat.

"It's at Naruto's. Want to come with me? I-I-It won't be a date, unless... Unless you want to." He stopped and awaited my answer. My fists were clenched in the grass.

"Sakura?"

"Um.. I.. I don't know, Lee." I stared at the weeds in my hands.

"Please? Please come? I would like very much for you to accompany me, it doesn't have to be a date. We will go as friends." He smiled pleadingly. Hachiko whined from the corner. I sighed.

"Okay. I.. I'll go. Never know, might be fun." I put on the best smile that I could. He looked so happy.

"Yay! I shall be by to escort you later this evening!" He grinned and bounced away. I laughed at him. As soon as he left, the smile faded. Whatever momentary happiness he brought, he took it with him. Hachi came over and nudged my shoulder. I put my hand on his muzzle and waggled it lightly.

"I know I know, Hachi, I'm going to regret this. But I can't say no to Rock Lee. This means too much to him. After all, what's one night, right? I can stand to see him for one night."

---------xx------xx--------------

AN: Sorry this took so long. I couldn't upload for some reason. My great luck, eh? Read comments and took advice, I think. I wrote the first part a long time ago, so I'm trying to stick to the way it was written before, but different enough that it's better? I don't know. I'm sleepy. Any form of response is rather encouraging. Because that means you've read it :D

Though flameage is not something I enjoy. So be a buddy and be nice. Ah yes. I listened to someone's comment about Sakura and Lee? Set it up for a possibility. With some room just in case I don't want to. Never know. 3


	3. 3

----Fake Smiles and Lonely Whiles----

Summer flings, they never mean a thing. We just wish they did.

--

Sweet. The smell of summer air was warm and sweet, pungent with blooming wildflowers. Fireflies stream about in the night. An old couple walks down by the river, holding hands and reminiscing. In a field, small children try to catch fireflies in glass jars almost too big for their hands. A traveling merchant wheels past the field with his cart, pots and pans and small things jingling.

--Rock Lee--

Perfect. I had to look perfect. If not that, then a level of devishly-handsome nobody could compare to. I gave myself a once-over.

In the mirror, a tall man in brown pants and a dark green shirt stared back. His grin was barely cocky, too full of anxiety. I nodded at my reflection. "Okay. Time to go."

From the doorway, I heard laughter. A man with the same good looks as I leaned against the frame, a dish towel in his hands. I saluted him.

"Hello, sensei!"

"Off so early, are you? It's still a while before the party. Eager to get to it?" He raised an eyebrow.

I blushed, but then pumped my fist. "No, sensei. I wish to arrive at Sakura's house early! A gentleman never makes a lady wait!" I saw a twinkle in Gai-sensei's eyes. A look of determined comprehension dawned on him.

"You are correct, Lee! I am proud to have you under my wing! But now, it's time for you to fly! Go, win your lady's heart!" He wiped a tear from his eye, shoving me down the stairs and out the door. He slammed the door on my back. Exaggerated crying came from inside. I made sure all was in check before heading off to see Sakura, a light chuckle escaping.

--Sakura--

I sighed frustratedly, looking through my closet in search of something to wear. If I was going, I might as well look somewhat decent.

As loving a thought as that was, it was much harder to actually do it. My wardobe did not contain anything meant for celebration. Hachiko huffed in his sleep, stretched out on the floor. I pulled a light pink button-up out. A feeling of defeat washed over me. I grabbed a skirt as well. I figured I would look okay, and that was enough for me. I ran a brush through my hair, leaving it down. No extra effort for a night I'd rather forget. A knock brought my attention back.

"I'm coming!" I went to the door and answered it, expecting Rock Lee. Instead, Ino stood there. I tilted my head, surprised.

"Hi Ino. What're you doing here?" She didn't seem too happy.

"Sakura, are you really going to do this?..." I pretended not to know what she was talking about. "Huh?"

"Going to this party. You know what's going to happen." I laughed lightly at that.

"I'll have a good time? Come on Ino, relax." I faked a smile at her. Damn, she knew me too well. She walked closer and grabbed my hand. I raised my eyebrow in question.

"Please. Don't get hurt." I hugged her, avoiding eye contact. It'd be harder to lie if she was looking at me.

"Ino, I'll be fine! Really." Another knock at the door. I called out. "It's open!" I pulled away from Ino, still not looking her in the eyes. Her concerned face bothered me.

Lee stood by the door, a bouquet in his hand. He nervously scratched the back of his head. I smiled at his apologetic demeanor.

"I'm sorry, Sakura! I meant to be here early, but this woman needed help with carrying some things, and then an old man couldn't close his shop door correctly, and-" I laughed and put my hand up to stop him. "It's okay, I don't mind at all, Lee." He nodded and handed me the flowers.

"These are for you, my fair lady." He smiled. Just noticing Ino, he greeted her as well. I busied myself putting the flowers in a vase.

--Rock Lee--

I looked at her without much emotion. After all, I didn't know the woman very well. "Hello, Yamanaka-san. How are you?" She smirked at the obviously pointless question.

"I'm fine, thanks. How're you?" Her hand was around her forearm in an obvious gesture of discomfort. That puzzled me.

"So what brings you by Sakura's house so late?" She tensed. "She's a friend of mine. I wanted to see if she was okay."

"Why would she not be okay?" I asked, concerned about Sakura. Was she not feeling well?

Ino stared me down. "You wouldn't know. You're the one that made her go, right?" I was taken aback by her tone.

"I didn't make her. I merely asked. She agreed to go. I would never force her to do anything."

She just rolled her eyes and shook her head. I was given one last death glare before she put a happier face on. I was about to ask why she suddenly changed, when Sakura walked back in. I automatically switched to the way I was before, following Ino's lead.

"These are gorgeous, Lee! Thank you!" Sakura exclaimed. Ino snorted. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Oh please, Sakura. Those are just flowers picked at random. They hold no meaning. I could do so much better for you." She frowned and looked away as Sakura blushed. "Ino... Don't." Yamanaka-san sighed.

"I'll head off now. Have fun you two. Sakura, please, do me a favor. Be careful." She strode past Sakura. After leaving, I noticed a weird look. It was almost immediately replaced by that same smile I saw earlier.

--Sakura--

"Be careful." Then, as she passed by, "I can't be there to pick up the pieces all the time."

As much as I wanted to stay here and cry, I knew I couldn't. I can't keep letting people down. I forced a smile back on as I turned to Rock Lee.

"We should hurry if we want to get to that party, Lee." I desperately hoped the party would clear things from my mind. Though I wasn't expecting luck to be on my side. He just nodded at me, something off about his demeanor.

"Are you ready to go, Sakura-chan?" I laughed and said yes. I didn't think I would ever have been truly ready.

--------------------------

. Been busy with life, sorry this took so long. -__-" Hopefully going to push this story to the end sometime soon... Tried my best to avoid other story branch possibilities. Focusing on the main 3/4 people, with no clue as to how I'm going to finish this. Forgive my inconsistencies and inabilities. And thank you for reading :) Motivate me to complete this please.


End file.
